


The Blush is Worth It

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes Sharing, akaashi will always be a blushing mess, and kenma will take full advantage of it, bokuakakuroken, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: When he opened his eyes again, he found Kenma sitting against the headboard, buried in one of Akaashi’s hoodies (when he’d put it on, he didn’t know). The hood was pulled up, and the sleeves hung a little off his hands, covering the Switch a little. His heart stuttered just a bit, and Kenma looked up at him, smirking a little.“You know, you really should stop staring, Akaashi. I think Kuroo might be rubbing off on you,” Kenma said, looking back down at his game.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	The Blush is Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of AkaKen Week! I went with Clothes Sharing cause I love the idea that Kenma just steals clothes from his boyfriends.  
> This takes place between 'You're Far Sweeter' and 'Forever and Always' in my BokuAkaKuroKen series.  
> I honestly just really wanted to write soft AkaKen and flustered Akaashi, and of course he would get flustered at seeing Kenma in his clothes.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Akaashi knew that Kenma had a habit of stealing all of their clothes -- moreso Kuroo’s since they lived together, but his and Bokuto’s too.

At first it had started with hoodies, since they always hung low on him and the sleeves covered his hands. Kuroo always had an extra hoodie in his car, knowing that Kenma got cold easily, and Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn’t do the same. There was something about seeing the article of clothing hanging off his frame, and he’d been victim to quite a bit of teasing from Kenma about it.

It wasn’t his fault. Seeing Kenma in his clothes was far different than seeing him in anyone else’s. He was used to seeing him in Kuroo’s (he was pretty sure he’d been wearing one of Kuroo’s hoodies when they’d first met), and seeing in Bokuto’s clothes had the same effect -- both overly big and baggy.

But Akaashi’s clothes were smaller, better fitting. They still hung on his small frame, but not as badly. They hugged him better, and it never failed to make his heart stutter just a bit. And he knew Kenma knew this.

-.-.-

The day after Kuroo came back was a day spent in quiet. Bokuto had dragged Kuroo out, saying that they needed to spend time together because he’d been gone for so long.

“It was only a week, Bo” Kuroo said, laughing as he slipped on a shirt, walking into the main hall.

“A week is  _ way _ too long, Kuroo,” Bokuto whined, tugging on his arm. “And there’s fresh snow on the ground!”

Both boys looked into the living room, where Akaashi and Kenma were lounging on the couch, steaming mugs of hot chocolate and coffee in their hands. “Bo, as much as I love the snow--” Kenma snorted a little next to him, and he kicked him a little, “--it’s far too cold to go out.”

He could see Bokuto starting to deflate a little, and he tried to figure out what to say. He looked to Kuroo, silently asking for help. Kuroo rolled his eyes, sighing a little in defeat. “Don’t worry, Bo. Even if the losers on the couch won’t go out with us, we’ll just have to have fun on our own.”

Kenma sent Kuroo a glare, and Kuroo tried not to laugh. Bokuto didn’t notice, perking up and nodding excitedly. “You’re officially my favourite, Kuroo.” Kuroo laughed and Akaashi shook his head, turning his gaze back to his book.

“Guess we’ve officially been replaced.” Kenma said, tapping a few buttons on his Switch. He heard Kuroo gasp dramatically, and Akaashi laughed a little.

“I guess we have. Oh, what will we do?” he said sarcastically, flipping the page in his book.

Bokuto whined, and he glanced up to see the two older boys looking at them pitifully. “Go have fun in the snow, it’s not like we’re going anywhere,” Kenma said. “You guys have way too much energy as it is. Let the introverts have some peace.”

Kuroo snorted, and Akaashi looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Peace my ass. The last time we left you two alone, we came home to you making out.”

Akaashi's face burned, and he threw a pillow at Kuroo. “You’re an ass,” he said with none of the venom behind it. 

Kenma just laughed. “Well at least he kisses me.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo cried. Kenma laughed again, tugging on Akaashi’s sleeve.

“Come on, I’m tired,” he said. Akaashi nodded, standing and walking past the two as they made their way to Akaashi’s room (stopping briefly to kiss their boyfriends on the way).

They could hear them sputtering and trying to get them to come back, but Akaashi paused in the doorway, looking down the hall at them. “Seriously, go have fun. Kenma and I have had too much to do the past week and need some quiet time. We’ll go out for dinner later.”

Kuroo and Bokuto perked up at that, and Akaashi shook his head before walking fully into the room and closing the door. He sighed a little, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the door.

He wasn’t lying when he’d said that he and Kenma had been way too busy the past week. Kenma had been overloaded with papers and assignments, and Akaashi had been buried underneath writing deadlines. They’d spent too many late nights up while Kuroo was gone getting things done, and last night had been the first night that they’d been able to get a full night’s sleep (it’d helped that Kuroo had been back, since they all slept a little better when he was there).

When he opened his eyes again, he found Kenma sitting against the headboard, buried in one of Akaashi’s hoodies (when he’d put it on, he didn’t know). The hood was pulled up, and the sleeves hung a little off his hands, covering the Switch a little. His heart stuttered just a bit, and Kenma looked up at him, smirking a little.

“You know, you really should stop staring, Akaashi. I think Kuroo might be rubbing off on you,” Kenma said, looking back down at his game.

“Then maybe you should stop looking so damn cute in my clothes,” Akaashi said, watching Kenma pause.

He looked back up at him, an evil grin on his lips. “Oh really? Well, I could remedy that.”

Akaashi tilted his head in confusion before realization hit him, and his face burned as it turned bright red. Kenma laughed from where he sat, leaning his head back. “You’re so evil when you want to be,” Akaashi grumbled, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him.

Kenma shrugged, moving closer to sit against his side. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned his head against Kenma’s, watching him play his game. “I’m only evil because Kuroo doesn’t have the same reaction anymore and Bokuto just doesn’t seem to care when it comes from me. You actually still get flustered when I make comments like that, and it makes you look really cute.”

That really didn’t help his burning face, but at least Kenma couldn’t see it this time. His eyes were trained on his game. Akaashi ran a hand down his arm, smiling a little at the small shiver he got from him, settling his hand on his bicep, running his thumb over it. It caught on the folds on the hoodie, he tugged it a little, before moving again.

He felt Kenma relax against him a little more, and Akaaashi used that to pull him closer towards him. “Come on, we really should get some sleep while we have the time,” he murmured. Kenma nodded, turning the game off with a small sigh.

“You’re lucky I love you. Even Kuroo doesn’t get this.” Akaashi snorted a little, waiting for Kenma to put the Switch on the nightstand before pulling him down onto the bed. They curled around each other, reveling in the shared warmth, and Kenma looked up at him.

“What’re you thinking about?” Akaashi whispered, seeing Kenma bite his lip.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. All of you,” he said, a blush dusting his cheeks, hiding his face a little in Akaashi’s hoodie.

Akaashi smiled at him, kissing his forehead. “We’re just as lucky to have, you know. I don’t think we’d work without you.”

Kenma blushed more, leaning up to steal a kiss before burying his face into Akaashi’s chest. “Quit being so cheesy. Kuroo really is rubbing off on you.”

He laughed, pulling Kenma closer to him. “Get some sleep, Kenma.” Kenma nodded, and it wasn’t long before he heard his breathing evening out. Akaashi closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep with a smile.


End file.
